1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf club apparatus and, more particularly to golf club apparatus in which the shaft is secured to a back plate, and the back plate is secured to a front plate at only two locations, namely the opposite ends or poles of the front at plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,214 (Tucker Sr.) discloses a golf putter head which includes an elastomeric sticking face. The golf putter head includes several different pieces. The elastomeric front face is softer than the hardness of a golf ball. Weights may be added in various combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,218 (Schmidt et al) discloses another golf putter head in which there is a recess behind the front face. The recess provides a front plate of a is reduced thickness. Several recesses are defined within the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,219 (Pehoski et al) discloses a symmetrical golf putter head, and recesses are found in the head. The striking face flexes to cradle and guide the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,445 (Levocz et al) discloses a golf putter head in which the shaft is adjustable and recesses are found within the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,738 (Pehoski et al) discloses another golf putter head in which there are recesses and the striking surface is flexible, similar to the above disclosed '219 patent.